


Epistolary From a Prison Cell

by AlexBarton



Series: Adventures in Karamore: The Cardinal Locks [12]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Karamore - Fandom
Genre: Epistolary, Gen, Karamore, Necromancy, Trials
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27382372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexBarton/pseuds/AlexBarton
Summary: Dorian is arrested for using Necromancy. While in jail awaiting his sentence, he writes letters to the important people in his life.
Relationships: Dorian Pappas/Cassidy Conley
Series: Adventures in Karamore: The Cardinal Locks [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1488608
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Urik

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Urik is Dorian's old Evocation teacher from Portcost.

Urik,

I’m sure you’ve heard the news by now. 

Yes it’s true. 

I guess now we both know why I struggled with the basic Evocation spells. You were a great teacher, and I’m sorry for letting you down. 

Dorian


	2. Joshua

Joshua,

I’m sure you don’t want to hear anything I have to say, but I have this one favour to ask. Consider it a dying man’s last request. 

Please look after Cassidy. I know you will, but I have to ask anyway.

Dorian


	3. Evdoskia Pappas

Mother,

If the rumours haven’t reached Portcost yet, then let me be the bearer of bad news. I’ve been charged with using Necromancy and I’m awaiting trial. There’s no point in denying it, as it’s true.

~~I have so many questions that now I will never be able to get the answers to.~~

~~I’m not sure where we went wrong. What did I do to make you hate me so?~~

~~Did you know what Father had planned for me?~~

I’ve arranged for my signet ring to be returned to you, whether I’m banished or executed.

Dorian


	4. Kaide

Kaide,

Thank you for having my back. Please protect Kis and Elijah, they’ll need your strength - both physical and emotional. 

Remember you’re stronger than you know. Please take care of yourself too. 

I’ll miss you.

Dorian


	5. Kaspar Allen Farwind

Kaspar,

I don’t quite know what to say. 

I know that you are a lover of knowledge like myself, so I feel confident in passing along this information. If I’m wrong, well I don’t think it’ll matter too much for me really.

In my room at the Bird House, there is a false back panel on the third shelf of the bookshelf next to my bed. The command word to dispel the wards is θάλασσα. I trust you will keep the books there safe.

If I might be your obnoxious friend who sticks his nose in your business just once more, talk to Malamail honestly. You deserve someone who loves you with all their heart, and it’s easy enough to see Malamail’s feelings when he looks at you. I hope the two of you can be happy together. Even if things don’t work out between the two of you, it’ll do you both some good to actually talk about it. Life is too short to hold on to anger.

Thank you for being a good friend. Stay safe.

Dorian


	6. Sorrice

Sorrice,

You were right. I guess you didn’t misjudge me after all. 

~~ You’ve been a good friend. ~~

~~ Thank you for  ~~

Please tell Ket’Ateph I’ll miss him.

I’m sorry.

Dorian


	7. Kis Everly Rosewood

Kis,

You once told me that the magic I wielded was dangerous and that I had a choice to make. Well I made my choice, and you all were worth it.

I know we’ve always had a playfully antagonistic relationship, but I’ve realised that I never appreciated the fact that you’ve always had my back. You’re like the little sister that I never knew I wanted, but I am grateful for you all the same.

Try to stay out of trouble, and please look after the others.

I hope the years bring you happiness.

Dorian


	8. Elijah Goldlove

Elijah,

You were right. I am a necromancer. 

I am sorry for lying to you. I suppose I was afraid of losing my family - for that is what I consider you to be, family. I never had siblings, and I found a brother in you. But brothers don’t betray the other’s trust, and for that I am truly sorry. 

I don’t know if you can ever forgive me, but if you find it within yourself, know that I am most grateful. However the trial ends, if you should ever think of me again, say a prayer for me to Lathander, would you? Gods know my soul needs all the help it can get.

Thank you for being my friend, my brother. Take care of yourself, and take care of our family if you can.

Dorian


	9. Cassidy Conley

~~ Cass ~~

~~ Λιακάδα μου ~~

Cassidy,

I don’t know if you’ll ever read this but if you do, please know that I never wanted to hurt you. 

I meant every word I said when  ~~ you came to see me ~~ we spoke last. I never wanted any of this to happen, never wanted to  ~~ be a necromancer ~~ use  ~~ the ~~ dark magic  ~~ that comes so easily to me ~~ , but I couldn’t bear the thought of you dying when I had the power to save you.

Whatever the outcome of the trial,  ~~ I have to tell you, I love you. I will always love you. ~~

~~ Being with you has been the best thing that has ever happened to me. You are the light of my life and I have been so happy with you. ~~

I don’t expect you to forgive me, so I won’t ask.  ~~ But if you can find it in your heart to think of me fondly ~~

~~ I’m so sorry. ~~

~~ I never meant to hurt you, I swear on my own life. ~~

I’m sorry.

Take care of yourself please.

Dorian

**Author's Note:**

> Plot twist: Dorian goes back in time and the recipients of these letters end up never getting them as a result of the changes Dorian's actions bring.
> 
> If you want more info on Karamore, go check out our campaign Tumblr:  
> karamore-aesthetic.tumblr.com


End file.
